


Earth and Its Challenges

by RedBlackDragon



Series: The Path Forward [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Abuse, Conditioning, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Kid Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, Non-Consensual Touching, OCs - Freeform, Panther Keith, Pre-Canon, not really that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlackDragon/pseuds/RedBlackDragon
Summary: Keith‘s life was never easy. When he was young he was taken from his home and brought to a facility where he was experimented on; later sold to a new master to serve.That was until he was saved and given a second chance to really live.
Series: The Path Forward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579603
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys, this is my first Fanfiction i‘ve ever written. I really hope that it‘s gonna be ok and you guys like it.  
> I‘m not native english, so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> I want to make some kind of series with this, but don‘t know yet what will be in it.

In this world there are two kinds of humans. One fifth of earths population is known as shifters. Shifters are able to change between their human form and animal form. Pretty much all of them are pets or other smaller animals, the biggest most of the time some kind of bigger dog breed. It was pretty rare to be some kind of predetor like an eagle, wolf or snake. But even those were usually smaller than their non-human counterparts.  
Fortunately, there was no anomosity or unequal rights between humans and shifters setting them to equal standing. Normal humans could be stronger, faster or more intelligent than shifters so there were no reasons to be wary of each other and therefore being able to live peacefully along each other. Naturally there was still a certain competition between the factions, most of them but teens trying to one-up another.

* * *

Keith was just 5 years old when his whole life took a new turn. He never really knew his mother because he was still too young to fully remember her. So as long as he remembered, it was only him and his dad together in their little house on the outskirt of a small town near the desert. As it was he was happy. His dad usually kept him in the house and rarely took him to the city, he also didn‘t really have any friends because he didn‘t go to school or kindergarden. But it was fine, cause his dad often rode in the desert with him on his hoverbike, looked at the stars during the night on their rooftop teaching him all about the constellations and taught him as much as he could himself.

So when he was five and men in suits knocked on their door and his dad told him to hide in the closets and not to come out no matter what, Keith didn‘t know what to expect.  
So he ran upstairs and hid in the wooden wardrobe under some clothes hoping that he soon could come out again.  
As soon as he settled and tried to listen to anything that was being said downstairs he recoiled when the door was kicked open with a loud THOMP as it crashed against the wall, soon followed by indistinguishable arguing. Keith tried to take a peek through the slightly left open doors of the closet but wasn‘t successful in seeing anything beyond the wall above the door and the staircase leading downstairs. He leaned back and waited for about 3 minuted before loud noises started downstairs. About 5 minutes later footsteps started to climb the stairs and Keith tried to be as still as possible because those were not the noises his dad would make everytime he walked the stairs. Slightly shivering Keith waited for those steps to leave downstairs again. But against all his wishes the steps came back after searching through the other rooms and stopped in front of the stairs.  
Suddenly there was shouting again followed soon by a loud BANG, a cry of pain and finally a thump. Keith immediately recognized the cry as his dads and couldn‘t hold back a frightened whimper alerting the men still standing at the railing. The closet door were ripped open and Keith was being dragged out of his hiding spot by his arm. He was being pulled downstairs and thrown to his knees in front of one of the men in suits. When he opened his eyes again, having closed them when he left the closet, the first thing he saw wasn‘t the man in front of him but the lifeless eyes of his dad lying in a puddle of deep red liquid slowy growing paler and colder.  
He was then ripped out of his trance when the man grabbed some of his hair and forced him to look him into the eye. The man started grinning when he saw the fear, sadness and confusion that were starring back at him. Soon the man started talking in a gravely voice, which send shivers down Keith‘s back.

”You, my dear boy, are coming with us. Do not struggle or we have to use not so nice methods to make you come willingly. Do you understand?“

Keith didn‘t realized what the man had said exactly, his gaze being on his dad again. Keith winced when the man grabbed his hair harder and shock his head.

”I said. Do. You. Understand!“

Keith now shaking nodded his head. The man threw him to the ground, retreated and told his men to take Keith with them. Before they could grab him however, he ducked under their arms and bolted towards the backdoor. In his panic he transformed in his animal form and ran as fast as he could into the desert. Not even hundred meters from the house his view was blocked by net that was thrown over him. Entangling his stubby legs with the net he fell down and rolled some more in the sand until finally coming to a halt having reverted back to his human form.  
Still dizzy from the fall Keith didn‘t hear the footsteps approach until he was lifted up from the ground by two men. They brought him back to the house rounding it to the front towards a black van that was parked there.  
With a last glance back he struggled some more before he was hurled into the back of the van.  
Immediately leaping back up the van doors closed in front of his nose and shortly after the car started rumbling and driving away from the home he grew up the last 5 years.


	2. Welcome to the Facility

Keith woke up to blinding white light behind his eyelids. Groaning he tried to turn to his side realizing that he couldn‘t.  _ That‘s right, _he  thought _, last night they kept me chained to the table after injecting me with some new drug they had created .  _

The results weren‘t as bad as usual. This time only his skin felt like in was first burning off and then frozen over for about 10 minutes. There were other times when it felt like they wanted his internal organs to eat themselves. Not something he was ever desperate to experience before.

They kept watching and documenting for about three hours until they finally went away only to come back every hour.

There was still some residue uncomfortable prickling sensation under his skin, but it was tolerable. So with nothing better to do Keith leaned back again and tried to go back to sleep, even thought it was pretty unlikely that he would find that anytime soon.

* * *

He has been here for 3 to 4 years since he was kidnapped from his home and his father killed. Every day since then has been worse than the last. It started off relatively calm with easy measurements and questions about his family, body and other stuff Keith couldn‘t really comprehend or correctly answer. 

This led to physical and psychological test of any kind. The tests ranged from running and strength measurements to letting him drown, looking how long he could hold his breath; how good he could survive in excessive cold or heat; or how long he could hold up without either food or water. About two years into their experiments they started cutting into him and injecting him with all kind of creepy liquids and documenting his reactions to them.

Now Keith didn‘t even really know how long he had been here exactly but he was just tired of it. The only good thing that came out of being in this god forsaken place was that he could ask for some stuff to spend his time with in this little cell they called his room. 

So most of the time, when he was free and alone in his room he took to reading about the stars and connected to that space travel etcetera or teaching himself stuff you would learn in school or more practical things like self-defense even if it didn‘t have any use in this facility. 

He found out that he took quite a liking to biology related stuff. He liked to learn about how the world and everything alive worked. Quite ironic considering he was being held in a facility that wanted to find out how HE worked.

Now even after 3 to 4 years they still hadn‘t lost their interest in him. He didn‘t even know why. In his opinion there was absolutely nothing special about him. However they seemed most interested when he shifted into his shifter form. His dad always told him to never shift in public or around people he didn‘t absolutely trust. 

Now here, those people pretty much forced him to shift. 

When he first refused they started with medication that made his whole body hurt and said it would only stop when he started shifting. So wanting the pain to stop he shifted. 

His bones became smaller, his nose elongated, he grew a tail and shining, black fur with slightly brighter reddish dots and some golden curved lines in his face. The violet of his eyes consumed all white and his pupils became slits. Crouching on the ground with paws still to big for his small body he looked at the scientist to discern their reaction. 

Big eyes and open mouth starred back at him.

* * *

After some time spend in the facility and with the help of some of his books he slowly got an idea why those scientists found him so special to go to the length of kidnapping him from his home and keeping him here.

Cause it seemed like he was somehow special. 

In no book about humans and shifters did he find anything about a creature such as himself. Even as a cub, he still surpassed all expectations the scientists had. He even once heard that he ran faster than a horse and was already as strong as a grown man. How crazy was that! 

Following this trail, he tried to research even more about shifters and their abilities.

After reading through various books, he couldn’t even seem to find his correct animal counterpart. He presumed he was some kind of cheetah-jaguar-panther mix. 


	3. Enduring

Keith is laying on his bed reading a book about survival in desolate places when they come in the next time. As usual without a word they grip his shirt to shove him out of the door to the next lab. Once inside a cold room with a suspicious looking chair they tell him to strip. Not one to listen to commands from some guard who have nothing to say, Keith turns around and walks to the next chair (that is not the creepy construction in the middle of the room) and ignores them until the doctor comes. Before the guards can get real angry and handsy the door opens to accept three people with lab coats.

”You can get out and wait outside until we‘re done.“ The doctor in the middle says to the two guards. ”And you.” He points at Keith with his pen, ”Clothes off and get on the chair.”

Looking the the chair in the middle Keith almost shakes his head but thinks better of it and reluctantly takes off his black shorts and grey shirt, keeping only his underwear on.  
Without even looking at him the man chastised ”All of it.“  
Keith knew this facility was being run by sick bastards but they didn‘t went that far until now. At least as far as he knew.  
Flabbergasted, Keith keeps starring until the man sights.

”Well, Dr. Fox, could you bring the guards back in?“

Being shocked back into action Keith shakingly pulls off the last barrier between him and the scientists and walks to the chair. Annoyed that Keith is taking to long, two of the doctors grab his arms and restrain them to the armrests. Shocked, Keith tries to pull his arms away but before he can react they‘re on his legs and pull them up to some supports and fasten them there leaving him embarrassingly exposed.

”Hey, what do you think you‘re doing?!“ Keith is shouting and struggling against his bonds but all attempts seem futil.  
Soon there is a light pin-prick in his neck and Keith starts feeling slightly light-headed and can‘t seem to work his limbs correctly. Everything seems to be underwater. Because of that Keith is late to realize that they started poking and prodding at his genitals.

”Very fascinating, he seems to have two reproductive organs.“

”Question is if it is like any other human with both and they are pretty much useless or if both of them are able to function accordingly.“

”Well it already surprised us with plenty of unusual results. What says it‘s gonna be anything less here?“

”I guess we just have to find out...“

Keith soon loses consciousness as he seemed to drown even more in his own thoughts. Everything becomes numb, it was like he had cotton in his ears, the dark growing in on him until everything went black.

Keith wakes up later back in his room, still being little out of it he takes a while to fully regain his senses. He shudders thinking about what those doctors said and how their hands felt on his body, shaking his head to expel any memory of this event he gets back up and slowly starts walking in circles. Seeing no meaning in this he takes up one of his ’sport and fitness‘ books the doctors gave him, to ’further train his body‘ and goes to the page with the gymnastic and yoga stuff. He seldomly finds rest in practicing those exercises but he relished in the slight burn in his muscles when he does some more of the more advanced poses.  
He can already do splits and stuff like that and he doesn’t understand that they always say that it will take a long time to achieve success, he only needs mere hours to get his limbs flexible enough.

* * *

Sadly this experience with the doctors wasn‘t the last time he had to endure their touches.  
They just got started .

They now ordered him to this room three time or so the week, sometimes even more. After the last session Keith became especially scared of what could happen to him. About what they talked and argued about. He had to physically stop his trembling hiding his body underneath his thin blanket. What did they want to do?! - they talked about pregnancies, thought about if they could get him pregnant; Said that as far they they saw it, he had fully functioning reproductive organs. But how could that be? He read about people having two genders, but normally they shouldn‘t be able to birth children.  
Luckily two of the doctors refused the offer - even if they only denied it because he was to young. But Keith still couldn‘t get the look out of his mind the doctor had given him when he said that.


	4. Sold

Some weeks later, in the head scientists office.

A man in a fine looking suit sits opposite the head scientist and the founder of the facility.

Silence surrounded them as they tried to process what the man had just offered.  
  


” I really want that beautiful specimen you have down there in your labs . I am willing to offer a nice sum of money in exchange to it.“  
  


”How do you even have knowledge of it? We were always cautious to never let any information slip beyond our walls.“ The founder asked.  
  


”Let‘s just say I‘ve got my resources. ”The man leaned back showing an arrogant smirk on his face and stapled his fingers. ”So how about it, you interested? I bet we can come to an agreement.“  
  


The founder looked down at the check the man had given them moments prior.

”Well I‘ve got to say such a benevolent sum would surely be in our best interest. However this specimen we required is one of a kind. It would be devastating to lose something like it. What do you think Dr. Richard?“  
  


”Right now we’ve come to an impasse in our research, we can only continue when the subject has matured a little more. I don‘t see any reason to decline the offer.“ The head doctor replied with a thoughtful expression, ”Provided that we have access to it at further notice to continue our experiments and no extensive harm will come to it.“  
  


The founder turned back to the man in the suit, ”Would that be included in your offer? We could also lower the sum a little to compensate you for not the full ownership of it.“  
  


The man looked slightly perplexed. 

”Well, this is not what I had originally in mind, but it is better than nothing. Just to make sure, short of maiming, killing and irreversible damage I am free to use it as I see fit. You have to know, I have to discipline my charges. However, it would be in my worst interests to damage my investments.“  
  


”Then I guess we have ourselves a deal.“ The founder grinned while shaking the man‘s hand.  
  


”Fantastic.“ he replied sporting an equal evil grin on his face. ”Here is the contract I‘ve prepared. There just has to be made some slight altercations.”

* * *

_ Loud gunshots were echoing in the dark cavern he found himself in. Sweat was running down his back although it was rather cool in the shade. He didn‘t remember how he ended up here but he continued running from whoever was pursuing him. _

_ He soon ended at a junction. Debating where he should run, turning around he heard shouting behind him. _

_ ’Go left‘ a sudden voice whispered. Not knowing if he could trust the voice but not seeing any other way except doing the exact opposite, he decided to trust the voice and went left. Keeping on running he soon saw a blue light at the end of the tunnel. Reducing his pace, he quietly jogged towards the light. But as soon as he reached the end, the light turned white and  _ he woke up with a gasp.

Doubling over in pain he didn‘t have the strength to keep upright, he laid back down and rolled to his side clutching his stomach, when painful stabs attacked him. He tried to calm his laboured breathing, counting im his head each exhale and inhale until the pain lessened and he could relax a little.

Sitting up slowly, then proceeded to lean back against the wall. He thought about the dream he just had. He had been in the desert and people were pursuing him, shooting at him. But more he couldn’t figure out. And who or what was that voice that helped him? Well maybe not helped - he didn‘t know cause more than letting him wake up again, it didn‘t do much. But was it real? Or just something his imagination had invented to spare him at least a little pain in his dreams - Or letting him wake up to experience more pain in reality? Yeah, that must be it. Not even his own mind was allowing him any peace and quiet. He let out a long breath and closed his eyes. And  _why_ did his stomach hurt so much?!

He looked around, finding that he wasn‘t in his normal room or even the lab he normally found himself in.

He received his answers when one of his doctors walked in

”Oh, you‘re awake! That‘s good. We already thought we went to far this time.”

Keith just blankly looked at him, trying to remember what exaclty they had done to him.

”You see, maybe letting you excerise in your condition with the new drug wasn‘t the best idea.” He said thoughtful but that expression soon turned to one of glee ”But the good thing is, we got the data we where looking for, so it was a success.” Keith looked at the man, trying to keep his blank look and not the dumbfound look he almost let slip at the man‘s words, who looked like Christmas was early this year.  
  


_ Ah,  _ it now came back to him _ , those assholes didn‘t give him any food for days, not even some infusions. They also limited his water only giving him the bare minimum to let him fuction. After the third day he nearly vomited the water back up, thanks to his revolting stomach. And if that wasn‘t enough they  again _ _injected him with some yellow stuff and send him to the treadmill for more than two hours. Even if it felt like at least half a day before the scientists stopped it. As soon as he was down he staggered to the side and blacked out_.

According to his hurting arm and head he must have fallen quite hard.  _Not that any of those bastards could have caught me_. He scoffed thinking about the ridiculousness of it all. Causing him to be weak as fuck and then giving a rat‘s ass what consequences it had for him - as long as their  ’ _precious_ little lab rat’ was not dying or suffering under any long lasting consequences they really don‘t give a shit about him.  
  


He tried to get up but some soon met with a nauseating dizziness that let him lean back against the wall real quick. Groaning he clutched his head keeping down the nauseating feeling. He didn‘t even have anything to throw up, so his body had no business to feel so sick.  
  


While Keith tried to get himself back together the doctor ignored him and went back to shuffling with some instruments.   
  


Why they suddenly decided it was a good idea to apparently execute various experiments at once was a riddle to Keith. And as if reading his thought he heard the scientists mumble to himself about how ’ _they didn‘t have much time left’._ Time left for what?  He strained his ears a bit more - apparently his hearing was also better that a normal humans - but the doctor became quiet after that.

With the worst thoughts swirling in his head he was brought back to his room.

’Not enough time left for  _ what _ ? Were they about to kill him? To perform such gruesome acts that he wouldn‘t be useful after that?!

His imagination led him to ever darker thought the longer he spent thinking about this. He fidgeted with his shirt, deciding that even though he was exhausted he wouldn‘t find sleep anytime soon, so he went back to his exorcise book. Doing some push-ups, handstands and kicking exorcises would surely wear his mind and body out a little, at least so much that he wouldn‘t become crazy thinking about every possible ending he could meet.

Keith soon found out what exactly the doctor had meant when he said that they didn‘t have much time left with him.


	5. New Owner

When Keith left the facility for the first time since he was brought here around three years ago, he looked nothing like his little innocent five years old self before. He was skinny and too short for a boy his age, had many scars little and big littering his body, the most on his arms, torso and stomach area.

Now sporting a sleek, black leather collar around his throat, he was being pulled on a leash by new men in suits towards an expensive looking car and pushed in the backseat. There a blindfold was drawn around his eyes making him blind to everything happening around him. The only thing he knew, was that two big men sat on either side of him successfully keeping him squished in the middle and unable to escape his new future.

The ride didn‘t take as long as he thought it would. Around one hour later, the car comes to a complete stop and Keith is being pulled out and inside the new place he would call home for now.

The blindfold was being ripped off and he found himself standing in the middle of a big round lobby. Two big staircases leading from both sides to the middle of the second floor. Between them was a great door looking that an elephant could pass through without a problem. To his sides were various doors leading to who knew where. The whole place was built in white marble with some gold and silver accents. The ceiling must have been 20 meters high with a big golden chandelier. 

Before Keith could take everything in, the doors in front of him opened and a man walked towards him. His fine looking suit and aura of power let him seem intimidation to everyone around him, but Keith kept looking forward. His two guards from before grabbed his arms tighter and presented him to this man. The man came to a stop only some centimeters in front of them looking down at Keith and scrutinizing him. Humming the man started to circle Keith like a hawk looking at his prey. Keith really had to control himself not to shudder or lash out. Soon the man stood in front of him again and gripped his chin with his forefinger and thumb lifting Keith head to face him. Turning his face left and right the man made a pleased sound nodded his head grinning like he just won something great.

”From this day on, I‘m your new owner. You are to always call me master and listen to everything I say.” 

Keith always thought his life was pretty shitty, but those words nearly stripped the floor from under his feet. What does this man think he could do to him, just suddenly appearing and demanding things like that. Like hell Keith would call him master!-

Before he could even finish his thoughts a loud slap was heard echoing in the hall and his cheek started to sting. Not saying anything, Keith turned his head back to the man a shocked expression on his face quickly turning to one of hatred and defiance. 

The man just grinned more. 

”Well I already expected this not to be that easy. Would be pretty boring if I had nothing to break.“ 

They just continued starring at each other until 

”Bring him to his new room downstairs. Seems like I have some disciplining to do.“ 

With that he turned around and left the hall the same way he came.

  
Still looking in the direction the man disappeared, the guards started dragging Keith to one of the doors to his right leading to long hallway and at the end of it down some stairs to a new darker hallway until the end of it and threw him in a small room. 

This room was not as nice as the rest of the house. The walls seem to be pure cold stone and the only thing inside was a small cot in the back and a small bathroom like room on the left. The door was thick and made of steel with bars creating a small window too high for Keith to reach. Keith wondered who in the world still had dungeons under their house. Seemingly the man he now ended up with.

Finally being alone, Keith retreated to the small cot and rolled himself to a small ball, shivers wracking his small body as the new situation slowly came crashing down to him. But he kept holding on to the hope that it wouldn‘t be as bad as in the facility.


	6. Conditioning

Oh how wrong he was. 

His new life here was just as bad as before. They didn‘t drown him but still used similar means to make Keith obedient. If he didn‘t listen, he was being starved, hit, isolated or anything else his master could think of. 

The first few month seemed to be the worst. Keith would never do anything that was being asked of him; defying, offending, ignoring everyone and everything around him as best as he could.

But this often led to nowhere except pain.

Keith again found himself in a room he already knew all too well. Hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, he listened with baited breath to the rustling behind him. Before he could slow his wildly beating heart, the first strike fell on his back soon followed by the second and third. Clenching his teeth to not let any sounds out he waited for the next hit to come. 

The man, he had to call master, let out a long sigh.

”You know, sometimes this hurts me more that it does you.“

Keith highly doubted that this man was feeling anything nearly negative by doing this to him. He could practically feel the happiness the man radiated by whipping him. But the knowledge or any comment would not really help him endure this any better. So he just hung limply from his wrists trying not to whimper when the next strike fell.

After 20 or more hits - Keith stopped counting after 13 - the searing pain stopped, leaving his back numb and aching, slowly feeling sticky warm wetness flowing down his back. 

Without another word, his master took the used instruments handed them to the guard outside to be cleaned, closed the door behind him and left Keith alone in the now dark room. Before long Keith passed out due to pain and not enough oxygen in his lungs caused by hanging like this longer that he could withstand.

* * *

But this wasn’t as bad as the psychological torture. One second his master or one of the guards would hit him until he couldn‘t even stand and the next his master was next to him apologizing for having to do all this but only doing this because Keith was being a bad boy or leaving him for days on end alone in a complete dark and silent room only for him to be the only human contact Keith has in weeks. The man would come in before the shadows in the walls were big enough to attack Keith. But with each they he had to be alone the shadows grew bigger and came nearer. Sometimes he thought that he heard sounds coming from outside the door or the airvents, he could swear it sounded like growling, but that was ridiculous, right? Oh damn, he sounded like he was becoming crazy, slowly rotting in this cell.

And the worst thing was that it seemed to be working.

Now, everytime Keith did something ’bad‘ he nearly started crying and apologizing to his master that he was sorry and to promised to be better. Whenever this happened his master would just look at him with that disappointed expression and Keith would feel like a pit opened in his stomach making it hard to breath until the arms of his master would wrap around him and shush him telling that it would be ok. 

”Just a little punishment, because you have been bad, so it doesn‘t repeat itself, alright?” 

Keith still wrapped in his arms nodded,  ”Yes master, I‘ve been bad. I‘m sorry.” 

Having his face still pressed in his master‘s neck Keith never saw the sinister expression his master wore.

* * *

Now not even ten years old, Keith was the obedient little pet of his master. Being paraded around like accessories and shown around like precious jewels. Most of the time it was in his animal form. Now having grown a bit more and not being the little cub of five years ago. Keith‘s head reached over his master‘s hip whenever he was walking next to him. Naturally, Keith still hasn‘t stopped growing and was expected to become much bigger than he was now. The markings on his face have become more pronounced creating artful swirls around his maw, eyes, cheeks and ears. And his fur was shining in the light like the stars in the sky, considering the care his master put in him. 

The lash and whipping marks on his back weren‘t as visible as in his human form being hid by sleek fur.

During parties that were being held in the great hall or at other people estates Keith always either had to be kept in his cage, collared to some wall or next to his master.

All the other people always congratulated his master to his property hiding their envy in their eyes. Some even went as far as trying to buy him but his master always reclined the offer basking in their jealousy.

The other times weren‘t as much fun. Whenever in his human form, Keith was dressed up either as some sort of doll or in some skimpy outfits sitting between or next to his master‘s legs. Other times he had to sit in his master‘s lap, while one hand was carding through his long black hair or petting really low on his back and the other resting on his tight, occasionally, moving further up under the skirt or shorts he had to wear.

He also didn‘t like it when his mater took him to their so-called ’special-nights‘. Keith had nothing to do except sit on the floor next to his master or in the later‘s lap. Luckily, different that anybody else who was the ’company’ of those rich men and women he at least always had a pillow to sit on. Be it in his shifter form or as human. He always had to watch other boys and girls be showcased pretty much nude on the stage, drugged out of their minds while the other patrons bid for them. His master never participated in those events, only being present with his pet in his special section above all others. 

With his fine features, the porcelain skin, amethyst eyes and the midnight black hair that now reached below his shoulder blades, Keith often was mistaken as a girl. However his master never seemed to deny those assumptions going as far as calling him `she‘ or sometimes even `it‘. Keith tried to hide his hurt at being called degrading things, especially whenever his master forced him to go between his legs and suck him off in front of all the other people. Never was anybody saying something against this; more likely to cheer him on, or asking if they could have a turn with him. Keith being the lucky boy he always has been, sometimes ended up between the legs of some other gross old man. Luckily never anything worse than this happened to him.

This night was not much different. Keith again was dressed up with a sheer blue crop top reaching above his belly button, some booty short that just reached below his ass and black high heels. Being forced on a little stage with a pole, he had to entertain his master‘s guests with an ’exciting performance’. Having long lost his nervousness having to show embarrasing poses and having been trained to do the moves as graceful as possible, Keith grabbed the pole, lifted himself up and started spinning, swirling, crawling to the rhythm of the music, feeding the greedy glint in most of the men‘s eyes.  
  


” Your little doll up there really is worth its money, why don‘t you finally tell us where you found such a gem?“

”Well, my dear old friend, that is something I can not do. You see they came from quite a special place I can‘t share with you. But more than that I myself do not know where they exactly come from.”

”What a shame, I would have paid quite a sum to get my hands on a similar one.”

”I‘m real sorry my friend, but Keith up there is absolutely one of a kind.”    
  


His Master turned back to watch Keith dancing, quietly observing how he threw his body around and shook his hips. The rotations of his thin waist were sinful. He had taught him to always smile at his viewers, just like he was doing now. Keith really was a good boy. It had taken quite some time to destroy his childish stubbornness, but the results were more than worth it.  
He really was beautiful.  
  
Grinning he sat back sipping on his wine, ignoring what the other ’gentlemen‘ had else to say about his little panther. 


	7. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a Merry Christmas :))

The whole police station was in uproar. Tonight was finally the night. They had been working for many years on this case. They never had enough evidence for anything more than small arrests of curriers or middle men. The focus was on an organization of mostly corrupted politician or other high ranking people with lots of money. It was always suspected that it was about human trafficking and equally horrendous things. The merchandise usually were kids and teens, sometimes rare shifters. They were being grabbed from the streets or even specially targeted to be sold at a high price.

And just a few days ago they obtained enough evidence to finally plan a rain on the next auction. And this was tonight.

* * *

Keith sat huddled in the corner of the van while it rumbled along the streets. He was on his way back to his master. He had spend the last week in the facility where they had decided that it was time to resume performing their sick experiments on him. Keith had not really been happy to have finally gotten away from the facility only to end up with his abusive new owner, but it was a change nonetheless. What Keith didn‘t know before was that they had agreed to share him and keep on experimenting after some years. 

Glazed over, lifeless eyes starred at nothing in particular, when the van suddenly steered to the right throwing Keith on his side eliciting a hiss from him as he landed badly on his already hurting arm. Soon the van came to an abrupt stop. Not knowing what happened, Keith scrambled back to his knees, pressing himself in the corner and trying to make himself as small as possible.

He didn‘t have to wait long until he heard shouting and loud noises outside.

_ As soon as he settled and tried to listen to anything that was being said downstairs he recoiled when the door was kicked open with a loud THOMP as it crashed against the wall, soon followed by indistinguishable arguing. Keith tried to take a peek through the slightly left open doors of the closet. The dead eyes of his dad starring back at him. _

He snapped back out of his trance when the doors of the van started to creak open.

* * *

Until now the night had been a big success. The police had successfully infiltrated the auction and caught all people present redhanded. They were arrested and brought to different station to be questioned and having a trial waiting for them.

Through some sheer luck, the police was able to archive some information on the culprits like license plates and non-registered accommodations.

The poor victims were freed and brought to an hospital. All of them were thankful for the quick rescue having luckily spend only some days in cages without any big incidents. 

The next step was to analyze the usefulness of the new information they obtained.

Not even half an our later he receives a call about one of the listed cars having been seen close to here. Deciding that this was their next chance, he summoned any officer that was available and started driving towards the last known whereabouts of the van.

_ They would not miss this opportunity _

* * *

  
  


As soon as they spotted the car they were searching, they slowly started to surround itwhile driving. The driver didn’t recognize them immediately due to them using undercover cars. Finally having at least one police car on each side they started their sirens and forced the van to drive to the side and stop.

But instead of stopping, the driver must have panicked, the van accelerated and swerved to the side. Just before the police cars had to start stopping the van physically, the driver slowed down. With nowhere else to go the driver relented and finally came to a halt.

It didn‘t take long until they had the driver out and in cuffs. He tried to talk himself out of an arrest, saying that they had no reason to apprehend him, but no one listened.

Next thing was the cargo.

The police officer and some others surrounded the backdoor preparing for more thugs to storm out. The tension was surrounding them. He told his men to be prepared and counted down. However, when they opened the door they weren‘t being attackedby more men but greeted by an empty cargo hold. 

Empty - except the small kid in the corner shivering and starring at them with dead eyes.


	8. A new life

The boy sat hunched over in the hospital bed, a fluffy blanket around his thin shoulders. The white walls and white covers gave him an even sicklier appearance; Long ebony hair hang in his snow white face, dark circles under his eyes and slightly hollow cheeks; but the most noticeable feature were those big empty eyes, that appeared to be dark blue close to violet even in the dimmed lights. The doctors were standing in front of the door to his room. Hours ago they tried to perform some tests, but the boy reaction to them was nothing any of them expected. He heavily recoiled throwing himself off the bed and huddled into the corner baring his teeth at them; he even could have sworn that he was hissing and growling at them.

It was the first reaction they got to see since they saved him from that van.

Earlier that night

When they opened the door to the van, they didn‘t expect it to be nearly completely empty. Some boxes or cages sure, maybe even some thugs ready to engage them. But certainly not a single child huddled into the corner. With its baggy clothing and long hair they couldn‘t even really say if it was a boy or girl.

He prompted the other officers to take some steps back to not further frighten the poor child. Taking a calming breath, he heaved himself inside the van, crouching as low as he can to not look too intimidating. However the child didn‘t even seem to really notice him, more likely to just stare through him.

”Hey kid. I‘m not gonna do anything to you. We are here to save you and get you to a better place.” He whispered trying to look at open and non-threatening as possible. 

Reaching out a hand the kid finally seemed to break out of his trance and gradually looked first at the officer and then at the open door. Deflating in itself the kid slowly got up from the floor and walked to the open door and climbing down, leaving the detective inside. 

The Officer didn‘t really know if the kid understood him or if he was still in slight daze.

Carefully walking after the kid, he hopped from the platform and looked at the kid just standing there and then to his colleges. They same as him just starred at the child. 

”Hey sweetheart, you‘re save now. Can you come with us?“

Bless his partner, she was grouching in front of the kid having a blanket put around their body and quietly talking to them and finally moving them to the nearby police car.

(Again in the hospital)

Keith didn‘t really know where he was and he didn‘t really care. But it seemed strange, they had yet to put cuffs around his wrists or ankles or do anything at all. 

He couldn‘t remember how he ended up here. The only thing he remembered was being in the van on his way back from the facility to his master and then being taken by strange people. But it didn‘t really matter who took him, wherever he would end up, they would hurt him and never care what he said. 

So why kept all of them standing in front of his door looking like he was gonna attack them? It was more likely they would attack HIM. 

He knew that he reacted pretty badly before, but after everything these people in those white lab coats did to him could you really blame him? After the last week, it would take more than that to let anymore doctors touch him. His body still hurt everywhere, his mind still was not fully clear from the drugs they gave him and he still could feel their hands all over him. Like little insects crawling all over his skin.

And after not even putting any kind of restraints on him, he could at least try to get away. The best part of it was that it apparently worked. Sure they could come back later and do even worse things to him. But they just seemed surprised and left him alone for now.

However nice it was until now, Keith refused to let his guard down, show weakness and give those people an opportunity to get to him while he slept. Oh no, he was not gonna let that happen.  
  
  


At least he didn‘t had to wait until he was absolutely exhausted before some people came inside his room. To be exact two people, one man and a woman. And if he wasn‘t mistaken, he would say that he had seen them somewhere before...

”Hey Bud, how are ya feeling.” The man slowly moved to his side and sat in the chair still leaving good 3 meters between them.

Keith just looked at them to grasp their intensions. Normally when somebody wanted him to do something they either would command him directly or ask in a sickly sweet voice with a fake smile on, even if they never really ’asked‘, more like they gave you an offer and either you obliged or got punished, so in the end there would be only one correct answer, at least in their opinion.

But those two.... he just couldn‘t figure out what they really wanted. 

With the boy just starring at them, the two officers exchanged short glances to each other.

”We hope everything has been fine so far. We understand that much must have happened and it is a lot to process. We had hoped that you could explain to us maybe what has happened to you so that we can better help you.” The woman again got to her knees next to her partner and tried to get Keith talking.

”Yes like finding more evidence against those who kidnapped you, or getting the right treatment and finding your family-”

Keith just scoffed and let out a short laugh.

”Heh, I don‘t think so.” 

His voice was scratchy and rough from disuse, he had not spoken for quite some time.

”Why would you say that?”

Keith let out a long sigh, debating if he should tell them everything. After all they hadn‘t hurt him so far and they said they‘re with the police. The police was supposed to help and save people, right? He guessed he doesn‘t have anything to lose.

He quietly whispered ”Where were you?“

”What was that? We couldn‘t quite unterstand-”

”I SAID, where were you?! Where were you all those years?! Those years I had to spend in the dark and cold. Where were you when they killed my Dad?! Isn‘t the police supposed to help people, or are those just myths?!”

Keith was shouting at them, letting some of the frustration from over the years out. In the end he was nearly crying. Heaving for breath and trying to hold back tears, the officers just starred at the boy who wouldn‘t even catch their eyes anymore just glaring at the fists in his lap. They were speechless. What did he say - he spend  _years_ there and they  _killed_ his father?  Who were those sick people!

”We-We‘re really sorry, that we were not there when you needed us. And I‘m sure any explaining we might do will never help heal those wounds. But you have to believe us when we say that we are sorry, that we couldn‘t help earlier.“

Keith just sniffed and gave a curt nod, but never lifting his head.

”We couldn‘t do it right before but we can try to do better now. Will you help us that not more will suffer like you?”

Keith thinking back to everything he had to endure nodded his head.

”Would it be alright with you to tell us what happened or do you want some more time to process everything. And it‘s alright, you can take as long as you need.” When he looked again the woman gave him a small genuine smile and Keith finally couldn‘t hold back the tears anymore, even though he had sworn not to let anybody ever see them again. 

”Can I hug you?“ 

His body shaking with his sobs he debated his answer. After some time he gave a curt nod and was soon embraced by the warmth of the woman - at first he tensed up in anticipation of pain but soon let his body become limp and cried for the first times in years.

* * *

It was much more difficult than one would think to get rid of everything Keith had been taught over the years. At first he wouldn‘t talk to anyone, moreso if they were completely new to him. The one time in the hospital was pretty much an exception. A short ray of hope and resignation. Further he wouldn‘t look anyone in the eye, always keeping his head down just as he had been taught by his master. Whenever he had dared to look anyone in the eye before especially someone above him he would have been hit or sometimes punished even worse. So he kept his eyes towards the floor. 

He wouldn‘t eat as long as no one gave him specifically his food and told him to eat. Always more like a command than a question, after they realized that he would not react to asking nicely. And then he would always only eat a single serving. But nobody realized this habit, always thinking that he was full and didn‘t want to eat anymore. His growling stomach sometimes during the night was after all no new experience for Keith. 

When Keith was alone or in company of other caretakers, whenever they were busy with other stuff, Keith would sit quietly on his knees down on the floor, hands in his lap. So quietly in fact that most of the time nobody even realized that he was present. 

However Keith soon started to act on his own free will. Not always were commands or 20 times the same question necessary to make him do or not do something. 

It was progress.

Keith also began to interact with other kids. Even thought the caretakers never realized that it wasn‘t always the positive atmosphere they thought it was.


	9. Starting Point

One would think that after everything Keith has been through the government or anybody else would slightly care where he would end up. That he would not be exposed to people who could be even more damaging to his already frail mind.

But no, seems like fate just didn’t want to let him rest and have a happy life.

For one year since his rescue by the police he had spend in a new home for kid‘s with experiences in abuse and unstable lives. There he had been taught how a ’normal‘ life could be. Teaching his stuff about reality outside of cages and dungeons really works; how to be a normal child at least for once. Letting him take step after step back into his own personality that has been subdued by torture and conditioning for years. Getting used to human kindness. Well the last one was pretty useless. Every time Keith wanted to trust someone something or someone came in his way and destroyed everything he had worked towards until he saw no use in continuing this path; finally closing his heart off completely. They tried, they really tried to get him out of his shell, but he refused to let anyone else hurt him. Just like his future will prove that this was the right choice.

So when finally his caretakers thought him ready for society and a so-called foster family, Keith imagined his new life to be a little more bright. Not as dark as the cell he often found himself in when he was bad back at his old master‘s.

* * *

This was already the second foster home he was sent to. The first one, was actually really nice. The adults treated him nice and he had an older foster brother. However, he had been there for about three months when the parents turned their back on him. They were pretty uptight in everything they did; everything had to be perfect or it would be shaped to their standards. So when little Keith came along, just short a year after being in captivity for seven years, without any real experience with society, they were exasperated when they first received note about his grades in school; how he was close to failing; how he wouldn‘t listen in class, take notes or take part in activities with his peers. Thus they lost their patience after four months, when they realized that Keith wasn‘t the little angel they expected to get. 

His foster brother didn‘t help in any means. He was nice to him the first month of Keith‘s stay with them, even helped him in school until he decided that he did not want to share his parents, his home or his friends with Keith. Since then he had been ignoring Keith and silently antagonizing him. Soon Keith was sent to his second foster home after only half a year.

* * *

Now he again sat in the small closet where he couldn’t even comfortably lay down. He had been 10 minutes late from school this time. It wasn’t even his fault. His teacher wanted to talk to him after class, asking how he was doing in class. 

At least somebody read his file - even if he didn’t know if he appreciated it or should be mortified that they knew so much about him.

Also he didn’t get what was so awesome about school. It was nowhere near as nice as his caretakers had made it sound. Sure it was an great step up from before and don’t get him wrong he relished in this little bit of personal freedom he could finally experience for the first time but it still held its own problems. 

At first he had many problems comprehending the subjects and how to act in class. After all he never got to learn how to understand social cues and norms and all that stuff. 

After some time he understood the contents of class just fine, where before he was sitting there with a blank look, glancing at his classmates as they worked and joked, he now was one of the best in his class. All his teachers were surprised and praised him for his efforts. His classmates were just as surprised. However instead of congratulating him they sneered at him. Where they before ignored him they now insulted him, played pranks on him or even accused him of cheating.

Halfway into the school year he found a letter addressed to him in his locker.  
  
  


_ Please come to the back of the building after school, I really want to talk to you.  
  
  
_

Naturally Keith, not having seen any of those ’famous‘ high school movies and having zero idea on what this letter could be about, folded the letter back together and went to his next class, thinking about what this person could possibly say to him.

And as you all pretty much already must have guessed, the letter wasn‘t from somebody who wanted to help him, have him help them or even ask if they could be friends. 

No

When Keith arrived after school at the dumps he wasn‘t greeted by a single person but by a whole group of other students who didn‘t look all that happy - well no, that could be a thing of definition, if you defined happy as sporting a mean and malicious grin and looking forward to beating up the new loner kid that let all of them look dumb in class - then yes, they did look happy to see him.

But Keith wasn’t just about to sit around while they decided his body and face needed a new arrangement. As well as he could he tried to fight back against ten or so mostly older, bigger and allegedly stronger students. Landing one or two or them even in the hospital.

And that was how the start of his ’problem-child’ career began.


	10. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the ”longer” wait, but I wasn‘t happy with the chapter as it was, but here is it now :)

When he was let out of the closet two days had passed.  
He was absolutely starving and dying of thirst. So that was the first thing he did,  _walking_ \- no running cause that would be a reason to be shoved back into the small chamber, believe him he spoke from experience - to the bathroom to finally fill his parched throat with nice cold water. In the past two days he only had less than a quarter of his water bottle left, so not too much be be really comfortable. He knew that he would only get food tonight if his foster father allowed it. No way around it, sneaking into the kitchen or outside was useless. He hadn‘t had something to eat since friday morning. 

Luckily it was a weekend so Keith didn‘t miss anything in school. Not that he liked school all that much; he never really learned anything new there. He would rather like to do something useful with his time. But not going meant that his foster father would get notified and that was not something he‘d like to experience. Just going meant that he at least wasn‘t at home, so that was a win.

After understanding how classes worked Keith soon realized that pretty mucheverything that was being taught there, he already knew. He had read all of that during his time in the facility and with his old owner. His previous owner even summoned some people to teach him what would be taught in school. He had been much further than his current class. So most of the time he was just starring out of the window occasionally listening to anything he didn‘t know. Whenever he didn‘t understand anything in class he would immediately go to the library to research and learn. It was always easier to read about the stuff than to let somebody talk about it for hours and try to figure out what would be most important. This way he could read and reread passages he found most important or didn‘t understand.

That was as long as he had time. His new foster father wasn‘t necessarily a textbook dad. He would go to work in the morning, return around four or five each day, grab a beer and sit on the couch until dinner was ready. Dinner that Keith had to prepare. You can imagine how he was floundering the first few times and nearly burned the house down. To say his foster father was not happy would be an understatement. But instead of understanding that Keith had never been in a kitchen before, let alone used it, he just hit him until his whole stomach was a canvas of green, blue, yellow and violet, followed by chucking him into the broom closet like he was a piece of trash; threatening him that he won‘t receive anything to eat as long as he couldn‘t cook it.

So Keith, who really didn‘t want to starve - he couldn‘t even eat in school because he didn‘t have any money - took it as a challenge to learn how to cook, reading as much as he could about food and taking notes. He started off easy with noodles and easier stuff like that. The first few times, his foster father nearly spit it in his face. The first time the food on his plate landed on Keith‘s head. Naturally in the end it was Keith‘s fault that the plate broke, he could only be lucky that he didn‘t walk out of the kitchen with a concussion. But he still was proud of himself after tasting it alone at night when his father was asleep. It did not really taste like much but it was edible and more important it was food he now could cook for himself. He now only had to become better with it.

Now after one year living with his foster father, Keith had to admit that he had become really good with cooking. His foster father never said anything but he could see it in how his face changed that he kind of also liked what Keith was cooking.

On weekends he also had to get up early to prepare breakfast. To get his foster father in the best mood, Keith usually would cook eggs with bacon or sausages. Sometimes change it up with pancakes or omelette. Every time when Keith would cook a ’proper’ breakfast - as his foster father liked to say it - his weekends were notably less painful. 

* * *

When he looked at the clock for the next time he saw that it was only five pm. Enough time to prepare dinner, shower and do his homework. Keith lept up the stairs took a quick cold shower - his foster father would get angry with him whenever there wasn‘t enough warm water left - and took out some cream for his bruises. He spread it on his yaw, shoulder and back before putting on a lose too big t-shirt preparing his school stuff on the ground for later and went downstairs to prepare dinner.

Keith always had to wait for his foster father to taste-test his dinner before allowing Keith to take his own considerably smaller plate and eat. Today he had preparedsalmon filet filled with vegetables and seasoned potatoes, even a little apple cake for dessert. He really hoped that he could eat today and that his foster father wouldn’t realize how desperate he was to also make dessert. Everything to get him in a good mood. It was pretty difficult sometimes to make really good food with how little his father would give him whenever he went groceries shopping. It was always the bare minimum, and when Keith asked for a little more a slap to the face would follow - not so hard to be noticable, after al Keith was just about to go outside, but it still hurt - because ’no way in hell he would give a little brat more money only to spend everything for himself’. But today he was lucky, his foster father seemed to be in a better mood - Keith would bet his favorite soccer team had won - and liked the food, so Keith was allowed to eat too.  
After dinner Keith took the used plates and cook utensils and cleaned them in the sink, followed by cleaning the kitchen of any residue spots and lastly brought his father a new beer bottle before going upstairs to do his homework. His exercises in math were relatively easy to solve and after 15 minutes he changed to the essay he had to write in english about the book they were currently reading. He had still some problems reading between the lines but after some grumbling he finally found something noteworthy to write down. Keith always found it much easier to read a persons facial expression and not the imaginary world of a stranger. After that came his favorite subject - Biology. He still found it to be the most fascinating subject of them all. Lately he had taken to reading everything about the human body and the medical side of healing. Knowing ones own body is important after all and after all of his experiences he found it necessary to hide everything about himself that seemed different. He didn‘t want to deal with such psychos again. 

Finished with his homework he turned to his little notebook, the caretakers had gifted him when he left them. They had told him that drawing was soothing and would help him order all his thought. So Keith had taken to doodling and drawing whenever he didn‘t want to do anything. 

His most recent ones consisted of colorful lions. He often dreamed of them. When it was a clear dream Keith would see them standing in different habitats,like each of them was standing for one element. If not then they were just be blurry colorful blobs in the distance. It felt like they wanted to talk to him but were always too far away. Only a slight cool breeze would ruffle his hair and unidentifiable whisper would reach his ears before he woke up. 

Lost in thought he looked at the clock on his nightstand bolting upright when he saw how late it already was. With quiet steps he sneaked down the stairs to peak if his foster father was still awake. Not hearing any sounds from the TV he went all the way downstairs and into living room. 

Each night it looked like a mess. And Keith had to clean it up before his foster father woke up the next day. So without wasting any more time he quickly grabbed the beer cans and bottles and put them in the designated trash. Next he took the cleaning utensils and cleaned the table and couch. Finally finished he put everything back to its place and went back up. 

Climbing into bed Keith didn‘t take long before he succumbed to sleep and dreamt of a flying blue lion over the hot desert roaring to the sky.

* * *

The next day he knew that he couldn‘t waste any time he had going home after school. Because he had been in the closet for the whole weekend, he didn‘t have any time to clean the rest of the house and wash their clothes. So he had to finish at least most of the chores before his father came home. It was now half past one, he had approximately one and a half hour, two and a half if he was lucky. But he would never bet on his luck if he wanted to not get more bruises, end up in the closet or without food for the rest of the day. He picked up his pace to be home as fast as possible.

* * *

How his foster father was allowed to foster kids was still a mystery to Keith. Maybe everything had been better when his wife had still been with him  but now? The man should rather rot in prison than to be allowed to play father. 

Keith again couldn‘t participate in P.E. today. Due to his various bruises he had to sit out and watch all the other students have fun playing basketball because his sport clothes would show his bare arms and legs. 

Apparently his foster father had a bad day at work yesterday and had nothing better to do than to get drunk at a bar and then take his aggressions out on Keith. He had tried to conceal his black eye as good as he could with make-up but the rest of his body was just too much. The hand-shaped bruises on his neck were hid under a dark blue turtle neck with long sleeves even though it was warm enough for a t-shirt outside. Nobody questioned his clothes choices or looked good enough in his face to spot the shiner he sported. He could barely sit still with how bad his back and tights hurt, he constantly had to suppress a hiss of pain that would almost escape him through clenched teeth whenever he moved or touched something. The too crowded hallways didn‘t help in the least. 

* * *

He was twelve years old when somebody saw the bruises for the first time and recognized them for what they are. Immediately calling his social worker after he was brought to the hospital. Some kid had bumped into him causing him to fall with his back first into the lockers. 

Some day ago his foster father had pushed him down the stairs. Keith was on his way to his room back from his daily living-room cleaning, when he had moved in his way and just shoved him backwards. Keith had landed with with a sickening crack when his torso hit the corner of the wall, his head landing first on the floor. He soon had lost consciousness, but had stayed long enough awake to see his foster father turn around. Not even varifying if Keith was badly hurt. That was how Keith woke up the next day. His head pounding and his rips screaming in agony but he forced himself to get up and make breakfast. He had many moments where was only seconds from passing out but powered through his pain, hiding his misery behind his mask.

With his various bruises on his back, the cracked rips and most recently added lash marks from his foster fathers belt, it had hurt like a bitch, causing Keith to pretty much black out. The students that were not laughing at him had become quiet. The ones that had bumped into him had called a teacher after he was still pale and unresponsive lying on the ground.

Then one thing led to another, the nurse and teacher saw his bruises, questioned them and finally called the police. His social worker had been notified and a new home found after he was discharged.

His social worker was profusely apologizing for not having noticed that anything had been amiss. As if there was anything that had  not been amiss. His alcoholic foster father would have been a nice start on that list.


	11. A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, last chapter of the first part. I really hope my writing isn‘t too crappy and you liked the story so far. I get the feeling I have been moving too fast along everything that happened....
> 
> Well a very short one for the last. I already have some more chapters prepared and hope to make them all a little longer.

His new foster home was so much nicer than his last. Old habits die hard so Keith kept doing some chores in fear that his new foster parents would punish him like everybody else in his life had been whenever he did not do what they wanted of him. They didn‘t seem to mind in the least. Sometimes Keith even thought that they didn‘t even realize what he was doing. They just kept on ignoring him.

They never treated him as part of their family; never took him anywhere; just gave him the necessities to live with them and have an ’ordinary life’. But that was alright with Keith. Rather they ignore him. He had bad experience with being something special and in the spot light, so  no thanks , this was as good as it could get for him. They didn‘t punish him and they let him quietly stay in his room as long as he liked.

With a new foster family came also a new school and new classmates. From the very beginning Keith thought that no one would like to be his friend. And like he predicted nobody made a move to get to know him. Though they were a lot nicer than his last school, but just like before, they fully turned their backs on him when the firsts exams were written. Those who believed that he could be a nice kid, sneered at him when he came out on top of the class. His biggest bully was the most popular kid, James Griffin. Before Keith came along he was always the number one in class. Intelligent, good-looking, rich parents and liked by all the other kids. For Keith he was just another arrogant snob, who thought that he was better than everybody else. Keith didn‘t want to have anything to do with him, and for the most time he succeeded. Staying quiet in class, keeping his head down and not participating in group activities, were is every-day. 

Throughout the hallways he was declared as the aggressive emo loner. He never denied their accusations, trying to ignore everything that was happening around him and closing himself off more and more.  
  


That was until one day someone from a famous flight school came to their class.

He introduced himself as Takashi Shirogane from the Garrison.

* * *

”The Galaxy Garrison has sent me to schools in the area to help find the next generation of astro-explorers. Who‘s ready to find out if they‘ve got what it takes?”

All the other students erupted in cheers. Keith just turned to starring back out the window. No matter how nice everything sounded that Shirogane said. He could never go somewhere like the Garrison. No one would take in an orphan with discipline-issues and unknown history (His files had been closed off after he had been rescued. Only police and necessary personal had access to it) anyway. 

  
”Alright, alright. In order to do that, we‘re going to give you a test. By playing a video game.”

He was brought back to reality when everybody left the class room and only Shirogane stayed back, walking towards him to invite him outside.  
Seeing no way around it, he got up and went outside, ignoring the happy smile Shirogane had on his face.

Outside stood a grey box-like thing. Shirogane introduced it as a new model flight simulator. While the other students one after another tried their own success, Keith sat down on the stairs waiting for them to finish to get back to class. But they could take their time, the sun was soothing on his skin. He relished in that nice warmth, the silence occasionally being interrupted by cheers, cries and the tone that indicated that another one had failed didn‘t bother him in the least.  
  


”We’ve had some great tries but nobody‘s made it past the third level yet. Looks like you‘re the only one who‘s left.”

Keith first didn‘t react thinking that he must mean somebody else, but after turning around he saw that Shirogane was looking at him. 

”Think you got what it takes?“

  
Not seeing any harm in it, Keith got up and sat down in the simulator. He took the two joysticks in hand and waited for it to begin. A sudden calm washed over him, like coming home (not like Keith necessarily knew how that felt), like he was never meant to be anywhere else. When the course started he got an exhilarating feeling, letting his instincts guide him through the Asteroid field. He soon was higher than anybody else had come. Even the accusation of James Griffin that the simulator must be broken didn’t dampen his feelings. He started level six. He had never felt like this, he felt a certain freedom he had never felt before. The only thing coming close was when he would ride the hoverbike when his dad was still alive. But his high soon came crashing down when he heard his teacher speaking in the background.  
  


”I‘ve compiled a list of students who I think would make the best candidates for the Garrison.”

”Is this guy on there? Looks like he‘s just about ready to fly the real thing.”

”Keith? He‘s a bit of a discipline case. I don‘t think he‘d necessarily fit in with the rigid Garrison culture. This is James Griffin. He has the highest grades in school-”  
  


Well, he never should have thought anything else. As if he could go to the Garrison.  
_ That was so not fair!! _ Of all the students here he had been the best and his grades were also good enough! Holding back tears of anger he jumped out of the chair without finishing the level and climbed in the car that was standing there. If nobody wanted him anywhere, he would at least make sure to destroy every possible opportunity and hope he still held. He had learned how to short circuit a car some time ago - and drove off.

It came as a big surprise when Shirogane didn‘t demand compensation but instead got him out of juvie. And to top it all off he invited him the next day to the Garrison.

”You‘re getting a second chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rough overview about Keith‘s age:
> 
> Kidnapped 4,5/5  
> Sold 8  
> Training finished 9/10  
> Saved 10  
> First family 11  
> Second family 11,5  
> Third family 12/12,5  
> Shiro 12,5/13  
> Start garrison 13/13,5
> 
> It could happen that its changing in the future if I‘m not happy with the years distribution..


End file.
